The fox rebellion
by The Horseman of War
Summary: Some times fate has a twisted way of doing things so know a fox has the power of the king
1. A demon arrives

Welcome everybody, to my first ever fanfiction! I'm the Horseman of War with my guest for the day...Lelouch Lamperouge!

Lelouch: Why am I even here?

Horse: Why to do the disclaimer of course!

Lelouch: Why couldn't you do it? I should be getting ready for my opening scene.

Horse: Oh lulu you didn't get the memo?

Lelouch: What memo...? Why don't I like were this is...whats with the camera?

Horse: (Holding video camera) Well you see Lulu, this is technically the only screen time your getting. You're not going to appear in this fic, only vaguely mentioned from time to time, so just say the disclaimer and lets get on with it.

Lelouch: Fine...Horseman doesn't own anything except the idea and what's written down. (Gets dragged off screen by feminine hands) You said you weren't like kyugan you traitor...!

Horse: I'm not, I'm recording this for blackmail and money...Anyways thanks to Kyugan, for without his stories I wouldn't have came up with this idea. Oh and Kyugan, you'll get the first copy!

Lelouch: (Girly scream)

Milly: You really didn't think you get away from us did you? (whip crack) Now say my name!

Horse: Lets get this show on the road! ROLL CLIP!

**The Harbinger Storm of the Kitsune Prince**

Namikzae Minato couldn't help but try and contain his grief as he watched dozens of his ninja die with a single swipe of the Kyuubi's tail, the massive fox chuckling darkly as it continued its rampage towards Konoha.

Minato, otherwise known as the Fourth Hokage, and prior to that, the 'Yellow Flash' of Konoha, had managed to figure out why the beast was there, but had no time to tell anyone. The Fox had been sent here to wipe the Uchiha clan off the face of the earth, under the command of one of the former leaders of the clan, Uchiha Madara, who had summoning the fox, disturbing its long slumber and bringing it under his control with some weird, no doubt Sharingan related genjutsu.

But despite all the carnage and hopelessness of the situation, Minato was able to feel a small bit of happiness, in that his wife, Uzumaki Kushina was alive, and had given birth to their firstborn Son. It had been a difficult birth, made all the more difficult on account of the Fox's rampage, but Kushina would survive, despite blood loss.

The Hokage supposed that, in some far more tragic story, his wife could have died in childbirth, or far more likely would have rushed out after the birth to aid him in battle, only to die under the Kyuubi's claws, she was such a fiery woman.

But then that was the deal with life, it could be extremely tragic and ironic or surprisingly normal and uneventful.

He snorted, shaking his head in bemusement as he eyed the giant toad beneath him "Tonight sure is lively, isn't it Gamabunta?"

"HA! I always liked your sense of humor Minato." the Boss Toad cackled as he smirked up at the Hokage atop his head "I know what you're planning my friend. I might not like it, but if that's your decision then I'll stand by it." he turned his glare upon the Fox in the distance "You were the best damn summoner I have ever had." he admitted "It was an honor to know you, Blondie."

Minato chuckled, a few tears trailing down his face at the Toad Boss' sentiments. Gamabunta may have always been grumpy and talked like a Yakuza gangster, but the Boss Toad was a damn good man... uh, toad, who would always back up his comrades when the chips were down.

Shaking his head to clear his eyes, the Hokage cradled his little son Naruto in his arms. Around the little guy's neck was a necklace made of silver with a leaf symbol resting on his chest. A stylized leaf on the front and on the back was carved the name that was deemed safe; Uzumaki Naruto.

He grinned as the boy giggled, looking down into the face so erriely identical to his own with a hint of pride. He had found it amazing when they entered the battlefield and Kyuubi's massive killing intent washed over them. Little Naruto had frozen for a few seconds and then returned to normal, apparently shrugging it off and forgetting the fear, while so many others had quailed before it and been crushed.

It would be a good trait for when the boy started to wield the monster's chakra. Minato only wished he could see his little boy grow up.

Sighing to himself, the Yellow Flash shook his head to dismiss such depressing thoughts, sitting down cross-legged atop Gamabunta's head, placing the cooing Naruto comfortably in his lap as he closed his eyes, beginning a long string of hand seals.

The Kyuubi paused, the Great beast's snout lifting up, nostril's twitching as it sniffed the air. Something was wrong, the Fox loosing an uncertain growl as it turned, glaring at the Boss Toad, catching sight of the blonde man sitting atop the giant summons's head, Crimson eyes widening as it espied the man's hands forming seals.

The Fox immediately knew what was happening, and with a roar of rage charged towards the pair, claws bared and fangs glistening, it's tails waving dangerously behind it. But despite his incredible speed it was too late, the Great beast screaming in pain as his soul was torn out of his body slowly.

He managed a pained leer as he planned his revenge.

"NAMIKAZE MINATO!" the Fox roared out, managing a pained leer as he glared at the blonde Hokage, already planning his revenge "YOU MAY HAVE SEALED MY FATE AND MADE ME MORTAL, BUT I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE! THE BOY WILL NEVER KNOW HIS MOTHER'S LOVE!"

Minato's eyes widened as he felt the Shinigami shoved its hand in his chest.

"He will leave this universe, Namikaze, and never know love." the Kyuubi vowed, his mocking voice as ominous as distant thunder "He will die alone and cold. Savor your hollow victory while you can human! HAHAHA-!"

The Kyuubi's laughter was cut off sharply, it's body falling to the ground as it's soul was finally ripped from its body and shoved into Naruto's navel, sealed away for the rest of his life by the combined power of the Hokage's sacrifice and the Shinigami's seal. When the boy died, so would he.

(SCENE BREAK)

Hell, that was this was, wet soggy hell. Of all the times Saya had to forget her umbrella it was today, just as it had begun to rain like there was no tomorrow.

Deciding to take a shortcut to get to her job at the hospital, and out of the storm faster, Saya decided to cut through an alleyway, only to pause as she heard a distinct sound, the sound of a crying baby. Her predicament forgotten for the moment, she followed the sound deeper into the Alley, finally stumbling upon the baby in question, lying wrapped in a muddy blanket, blood leaking from his cheeks.

"You poor thing..." Saya murmured, scooping the dirty, soaked little bundle up into her arms "How could anyone be so cruel? Leaving a baby out here by itself?"

Decision made, Saya held the wailing, muddy child in her arms as she raced through the alley, arriving at the hospital in record time and heading straight towards the maternity ward unaware that her unexpected, selfless actions, would allow a dark plan to come to fruition. For unknown to Saya, the royal consort, Marianne vi Britannia, had not long ago given birth to her first-born son, who she had yet to name on account of her passing out from the stress of childbirth.

When Saya entered the maternity ward she unknowingly placed the blonde babe next to a dark haired, as yet unnamed prince, only to pause as she noticed something around the blonde child's neck. Reaching out, she lifted the strange pedant up to reveal spiral that resembled a leaf, turning it over to find a name inscribed onto the back.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." she read, looking from the tag down to the slumbering, blonde haired babe "well consider yourself lucky Naruto," she smiled down at the babe "It was certainly lucky that I happened upon you."

So saying, Saya turned on her heel and left the maternity ward, taking the tag with her to fill the proper paperwork, only for the hospital to shake, an explosion to knocking her off her feet as her world turned black

(SCENE BREAK)

When the light returned to Saya, it was the deep, pulsing red of the emergency lights blazing. Taking the time to regain her bearings, Saya noticed the pile of rubble that was once the maternity ward. Realization coming to her, and with it worry for the children, most notably the one she had recently saved, she made way towards what was left of the nursery hoping that she would find survivors.

Upon entering the nursery Saya felt she would be sick. It seemed that most of the rubble had fallen amongst the babies, crushing them as they lay defenseless in their cots. Walking through the room of death that had not moments earlier been filled with young life, she finally found what she'd been hoping for.

The child she had brought in was still alive, though sadly, the one lying in the cot NEXT to him had not been so fortunate. The rubble had fallen in such a way that while it had crushed the his unnamed cot-mate, it had shielded the wailing Naruto from the falling debris.

As she picked up the blonde child, the flashing emergency lights drew Saya's gaze to something that cause her to shudder, namely the Crest of the Royal Family of Britannia adorning the cot Naruto, and the unfortunate prince, had lain.

Even as she rushed away from the maternity ward, the blond babe clutched to her body, Saya could not get the image of that crushed little body out of her head, nor could she banish the image of the Imperial Crest, which made it abundantly clear that a member of the royal family, a baby to be sure, but nonetheless a Prince, had been killed.

As she was escorted out of the ruins of what was once the First Royal Britannian Hospital of Penndragon, Saya came upon a scene that was both heart wrenching as it was unexpected. The royal consort, Marianne vi Britannia (Nee Lamperouge), was pleading with the emergency crews to go and retrieve her son, only to be met with refusal.

"I'm sorry your Majesty," the EM in charge of the evacuation attempts offered, his features sympathetic, as he could understand the woman's feelings, but firm "its to dangerous for us to send anyone inside."

"Please!" Marianne insisted, the normally reserved consort, and former Knight of One, looking on desperately between the unmovable EM crews and the raging blaze that was the Royal Britannian Hospital "Please! My Baby! He's still in there!"

"My lady," Saya called out, stepping forwards hesitantly, sympathy for the distraught consort in her heart as she held up Naruto "I have you son here with me." she lied, praying for forgiveness from the late infant prince "I was at the maternity ward when the explosion occurred, when I came to, I saw the crest and took him with me."

"Thank you-"

"Saya."

"Thank you Saya," Marianne offered, the consort taking the blonde bundle from the younger woman with a relieved expression "you will be handsomely rewarded." she beamed down at her baby, stroking his cheeks with a gentle hand "Now then little one...what should I name you?"

"If it pleases you, my lady," Saya spoke up, her hands clasped before her as she worked up the nerve to speak to the woman she had just lied to.

"Oh?" Marianne wondered, eying the younger woman curiously, only to smile as she cradled 'her' son in her arms "Well, I suppose it only fitting, given that you DID save him." she nodded her head in assent "Pray tell me, what do you suggest?"

"In my people's language there is a name that I believe most fits the way the young prince entered the world," Saya responded, clutching the strange, pedant in her hand "Naruto, in our tongue, it means maelstrom."

"Hmm Prince Naru vi Britannia..." Marianne wondered, rolling the name as if to get the taste of it "Yes I like that sound of that," she decided, smiling down at the baby in her arms "Prince Naru vi Britannian the seventeenth prince of the Holy Britannian Empire."

(Scene Break 10 years later)

"Mother? Mother?" Prince Naruto shouted, the blonde, Seventeenth heir to the throne running down the halls of Aries Villa, coming upon a familiar face in his frantic search "Saya!" he called out "Do you know were mother is?"

"Oh hello prince Naru," Saya greeted, the former nurse, now the Nanny for the vi Britannia children, smiling down at the blonde prince, marveling at how he'd grown "you mother is in the main hall I believe."

"Thank you!" Naruto offered, the young prince shouting at his Nanny over his shoulder as he ran off down the halls. The young prince hummed to himself, turning the corner towards the main hall only for his eyes to widen in alarm as the sound of gunfire, shattering glass and screams sounded ahead.

Picking up speed, Prince Naru slammed both hands into the massive, double doors, forcing them open, only to recoil in horror as he gaped down at the scene before him.

The massive, Grand staircase, with it's marble pillars and stained glass ceiling, was riddled with holes, shards of glass lying everywhere. At the foot of the stairs, his mothers body lay in a pool of blood, clutching his wide-eyed younger sister, Nunnally, to his chest, the empress having apparently shielded the girl from the attack with her own body.

(Scene Break)

Naruto sat in the hospital waiting room, his blue eyes locked onto the doors of the Operating Theater. His sister nunnally was still undergoing emergency surgery, and as things stood right now, there was no news if she would live or not.

As worry and anger grew within him, the latter being the more predominant, the blonde prince found himself joined by his elder half-siblings, Euphemia and Cornelia Li Britannia, the Fourth and Third heirs to the throne respectively.

"Is there any news?" Euphemia asked, the gentle, pink haired princess looking down at her little brother in concern.

"No," Naruto countered, his tone quiet, almost eerily so, as he continued to stare at the doors of the Operating Theater, "She still undergoing surgery..." he elaborated, his hands tightening around one another "it could go either way."

"I swear Naru," Cornelia vowed, the elder of the Li Britannia glaring at the doors behind which little Nunnally's life hang in the balance "I will find whoever did this..." her grip tightened on the hilt of her sword "and I'll bring them to justice."

"Thank you, Cornelia."Naruto offered, the blonde Prince looking up at the tall, teenage captain of his Lady Mother's Guard solemnly, a ghost of his usual smile on his face "but all I want right now is for nunnally to be alright." he admitted, only to look up as the doors opened and the head surgeon walked out.

"Doctor," Naruto greeted, the Blonde heir getting to his feet and gazing up at the man, even as Euphemia flinched at the copious amount of blood adorning the man's form "whats the news? Is my sister going to be alright?"

"Its hard to say right now." The doctor sighed, pulling off his surgeon's mask "She's stabilized for the moment, but her condition could change at any moment." He shook his head at the prince's distraught look "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, my Lord, but even if she does survive, she will never be able to walk again. The damage to her spine is to extensive, there was nothing we could do but remove the bullet fragments."

(Scene Break)

As the young prince stomped his way out of the royal hall of his father's palace, his mind a buzz in anger as his father's, no, that man's words, still ringing in his ears.

_'I have no use for the weak or a crippled.'_

Banished. To think the man he used to look up to had banished his own children, one who just left the hospital. Naruto had refused to believe it, that is, until he was 'Escorted' onto the plane that would take him and his sister to japan, as political hostages in all but name.

As he took a seat, Naruto noticed a package in the adjoining one, with a small letter attached to it. Opening it, the banished blonde prince ran his blue eyes over the contents.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this, then something I have long feared has come to pass, and if so then I believe you should know the truth about yourself._

_The truth is that you are not the son of Lady Marianne and Emperor Charles. As you are no doubt aware, on the Night of your birth, there was a bombing at the hospital. What I have never told anyone is that I had found you a few blocks from the hospital, abandoned in an alleyway. The real prince had died in the bombing, he was in the cot right next to you._

_When I took you out, I came across her majesty, Lady Marianne, frantically demanding to be let in to search for her son. I couldn't take seeing her in such distress, and so I stepped forward, with you held in my arms. I was able to convince her majesty that you were her son, and as a reward for 'rescuing' you, I was allowed the honor of naming you. _

_I chose to give you the name that was printed on the pendent I had found around you neck. Within the package is the very pendent. It seams that the fates have a interesting sense of humor, as you now travel to the land that is the other half of you heritage, Japan._

_I know what I did was wrong, but you must know that, at the time, it seemed the only thing to do. I hope you can forgive me for this deception, and I hope you can find a place in this world that you can call your own._

_Know that I shall always look out for you,_

_Sincerely_

_Saya Namikaze_

Opening the package that came along with Saya's missive, Naruto took out a strange pedant, holding it up to the light, revealing spiral that resembled a leaf, turning it over to find a name inscribed onto the back: 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

Clutching the pendent to his chest, the blonde former prince whispered a silent 'thank you' to his care taker, wherever she may be, even as the plane took off to the country that would be his sisters, and indeed his own, new home.

(Scene Break)

'Hell, that's what this is...' Naruto muttered, the blonde prince carrying his sister on his back, 'war torn hell...'

The Holy Empire of Britannia had invaded the Nation Japan without warning or Provocation, and the Vi Britannia siblings had been separated from their closest friend, Suzaku Kururugi, the Prime Minister's Son, and were now wandering the wasteland, looking for a place, any place, to call shelter.

As Naruto took a left around a now ruined office building, the blonde came across a limousine sporting the Britannian flag. Cursing at the now hated symbol, the Blonde former Prince turned to run, only to halt when a familiar voice called out, one he hadn't heard since the events following his mother's funeral.

"Prince Naru, is that you?" Reuben Ashford called out, the elderly head of the once prestigious Ashford family, a family that had been particularly loyal to Lady Marianne, gaping at the pair in wonderment from the back seat.

Turning back towards the car, Naruto was about call out to the old man when the bomb that he happened to be standing by, which by luck or design hadn't detonated when it was dropped in the sector, chose that moment to do so, the force of the explosion separating the siblings, throwing them in two different directions.

"Your highness-!" was the last thing naruto heard before darkness claimed him.

**Horseman:Well that's the end of the first chapter hope you all like it and I'd like to thank my friend kyugan for beta reading this.(Finishes digitizing film)**

**Lelouch:Dear god make them stop!**

**Horseman:Take is like a man you wuss, kyugan the video is in the mail till next time keep on fighting.**


	2. The demon awakens

**Horseman: Hello all this is Horseman of war here to bring you the next installment of THE FOX REBELLION.**

**Lelouch:And this is Lelouch vi Britannia here...well because the bastard killed me off.**

**Horseman:Lelouch how the hell did you get away from milly and the girls?**

**Lelouch:I'm just that good.**

**Horseman:You used geass on some random guy to make him act/dress like you to get away didn't you.**

**Lelouch:(Flinch) I don't know what your talking about...**

**Horseman: Well scenes you here and Suzaku still haven't made it back, disclaimer!**

**Lelouch: Horseman doesn't own Code Geass or Naruto...were did you send him anyways?**

**Horseman:You don't want to know.**

**(Outside the blue oyster bar)**

**Suzaku: Wonder why Lloyd sent me here(Walks in)**

**Code Geass: The Fox rebellion**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Demon Awakens**

_The date was August 10 in the year 2010 in the imperial calendar the Holy Britannia Empire had just declared war on japan, the far east island nation had held fast to its neutrality and now Britannia looms as the worlds only super power._

_Right to japans underground resources became a highly disputed issue straying the all ready deep rooted tension between the two sides. In the deciding battle for the mainland Britannia forces introduced into combat the humanoid anatomists armored knight know as the knightmare frame, the enemy forces were far greater then anticipated and the knightmare obliterated the Japaneses line of defenses on the mainland with little effort Japan became a dominion of the empire the country was striped of its freedom, its right, and it name. Area 11, the defeated and once proud nation of japan was rechristened with a mere number._

**2017(a.t.b) after the war**

**Britannian residence -Tokyo settlement**

An elderly man is playing chess the news playing in the background when the timer when off signaling that time was up.

"Your out of time,"The man acting as judge told him, "From here on you'll make your moves every twenty seconds."

The mans opponent a man, whom appeasers to be a noble was filling his nails casually, responds.

"Very well I game."

Panicking slightly the man look towards the board when the elevator door opened.

"Did you substitute arrive?" The noble sneered as the elderly man got up.

"Oh thank heaven I'm saved," he sighs, "Are things going well at school?"

"What have we here school boys." The noble states as he study's the newcomers one is a blond haired boy with blue eyes and what appears to be either scars or tattoos on each of his cheeks, the other is slightly shorter and has blue hair and brown eyes both are wearing the same school uniform.

"Well look at this a noblemen," the blond replies.

"I envy you kids today you have so much time on your hands, time for regrets whats your name?" the nobleman ask.

"Naru,"the blond answers "Naru lamporige."

"Who wait a minuet you can win this one right its impossible right?" his companion asks.

"Rivel, when do you think we would have to leave to make our next class?"Naru asks.

"About twenty minuets if we bust our humps." Rivel answers.

"The be sure you drive safely on the way back."

"Huh?"

"I'll need nine minutes and by the way about yesterday..."

"Understood sir will discuss it later."

"Nine minuets you only have twenty seconds per move."

"Enough time."

"Hmm you start with the king HA HA HA HA HA!"

**(Scene change)**

**Ashford Academy**

"Were is Naru?"

"I think he went out with Rivel."

"That Naru he's smart but he waist it on frivolous things like gambling if he apples himself he could really be something one day." A orange haired girl told her friends and blond and brunette.

"Oh I wish my dear naru would be a serious young man, how adorable is that." the blond teased.

"Please madam president," the oragenette complained.

**(Scene change)**

Running from the police a truck is seen racing down the freeway heading towards the ghettos.

"Perfect were finally able to steal this damn thing, it all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan and now we have a damn problem." the driver complains.

"Calm down, Naoto planed for something like this and if the military gets involved then I'll use it." the passenger assures him.

**(Scene change)**

**(Same freeway further down)**

"Hey Naru I gotta ask, whats was up with that first move you know with the king and all?" Rivel ask.

Looking up from his book _' The art of war'_ answered, "If the king doesn't lead how can he expect he subordinates to follow."

"Whats that supposed to mean don't tell me you dream of running some major company." Rivel exclaims.

"No I don't think the corporate life is for me." Naru replied.

A truck horns blows surprising the duo as Rivel swerves towards the side bleary dodging the truck that zooms by only for it to crash into an empty constriction site.

"Huh was that our fault?" Rivel asks.

"I don't think so." Naru says as he gets out to get a better look at the crash.

"_Hey get a look at that!"_

"_What do you think happened?"_

"_I don't know."_

Looking to were he hears the voices coming from Naru is disgusted to see people gathering at the edge of the street some taking pictures.

"Carrion feeders." Naru mutters before rushing out to see if he can be of any help ignoring rivel's complaint of the something being cut.

Rushing up naru notices that one of the 'I' beams had fallen against the side of the truck, climbing up the ladder towards he calls out to the people inside.

"Hey are you guys alright in there can you hear me?"

"_I finally found you my..."_

"What..." Naru begins to say only to be cut off as the truck backs up and he falls inside.

"Hey! Naru were you at buddy?" Rivel calls out unknowing of his friends fate as the truck speeds away.

**(Scene change)**

_'Damn,'_ Naru thinks, '_Who ever made this thing for got to put a ladder on the inside too and by the feel of things even if they did I'd risk my neck trying to jump out of a moving truck.'_

"_**Halt this is the military pull over immediately or the next shots won't be warnings."**_ A voice called out over a loud speaker.

"Ah shit its the army what are we going to do now?" The driver asked his passenger.

"Relax remember that's what I'm here for." She told him heading towards the back were there new 'toy' was stored.

_'I've seen that girl before,' _Naru thought watching as the girl passed him by from the cab of the truck to the back.

"Kallen why don't we use it here?" the driver asked.

"Because that would mean a bloodbath." Kallen called back.

_'Real terrorist, wait isn't that...' _Naru thought watching as the knightmare launched a slash harken at one of the pressuring helicopters.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT A NEW KNIGHTMARE!" one of the pilots shouted out as his wing-man was shot down.

"Yeah let me show you all what this Bad boy can do!" shouted from the cockpit of the _Karyu._

"You guys back off I'll deal with this one," a voice called out as a _volt _move forward, "I don't know were you got that but elven trash like that is no match for a _Sutherland_."

"Well see about that," Kallen yelled launching a harken at the enemy knightmare only for it to be deflected, blocking the return fire with the _Karyu's_ left arm.

"Kallen in front I'm heading underground stay safe."

"Right, come on you britannian dogs try to keep up," kallen taunted as she flipped over the other knightmare and speed off into the ghettos.

**(Scene change)**

As the truck he was in finally came to a stop Naru began looking for a way to climb up not noticing the side door was open or the single solider rushing towards him until he shouted out, "That's enough mindless murder."

"Plan on using poison gas for you evil plans, well I won't allow it!" the solider exclaimed.

"Get off me, and poison gas if that's true then it was made by britannian." Naru yelled trowing the solider off him.

"My god it can't be Naru is that you its me Suzaku."the solider announced taking off his helmet to show it was indeed Suzaku Kururugi.

"Suzaku...you joined the military."

"And you Naru you..."

"What are you talking about..."But before Naru could finish his rant the canister began to his suzaku rushing forward to place his gas mask over naru's face both looking toward the canister only instead of poison gas a young women with green hair and golden eyes came out.

Rushing forward to catch said girl naru looked towards his friend "Tell me suzaku dose this girl look like poison gas to you?"

"Its what we were told in the debriefing," suzaku answered moving forward to help remove the restraints on the girl.

"Stinking monkey," a voiced called out as spotlights fell upon the three of them.

"But sir I was told there was poison gas..."

"Are you questioning orders boy?"

"No sir."

"Well then in light of accomplishments I'm giving you a second chances, Privet Kururugi take this gun and kill the terrorist."

"But sir he's..."

"Disobeying direct orders!"

"I'm sorry sir I just can't do it I can't kill civilians."

"Very well then,"**BANG! **"Well then looks like this was a bad day for you do ditch school huh school boy," the commander said pointing the gun towards naru only for the truck to explode.

**(Scene change)**

"What do you mean you let them escape?" A large man yelled over the video feed with the man that shot suzaku.

"Well sir you see there was..."The commander began.

"Enough no excuses is this whats become of the royal guard." the very large man shouted.

"How boorish, if news of this gets out to my father I'll be disinherited, THIS THE VICEROY OF AREA 11 TO ALL FORCES IN THE NAME OF PRINCES CLOVIS THE THIRD DESTROY SINJUKU GHETTO LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!"

"But you highness."

"Just tell them back home were carrying out a planed urban renewal that should satisfy them."

"Yes my lord."

**(Scene change)**

"I can't believe it first the kill suzaku and now this,"Naru said out loud looking towards the girl he dragged with him, "This is because of you isn't Clovis whats you back so bad that he would do this who or what are you no never mind we got to get out of here first just keep up and stay quite."

Walking further down naru and the girl finally come to an exit only to see the royal guard kill all the civilians there.

"Are you sure this is the exit?" the commander asked one of his men.

"Yes sir the maps show that this is were they would have to come up."

Ducking down trying to stay out of sight and praying not be found naru hold his breath as he hears a baby begin to cry only to sliced by more gunfire. Thinking there was no one else here the soldiers were about to leave when naru phone goes of rushing to turn it off only for it to be to late as they come upon them.

"Well well well you did good for a school boy getting this far but that's to be expected your britannian, but this is the end for you school boy." The guard says leveling the gun at naru.

"He mustn't die the green haired girl yelled out as she places herself before naru taking the bullet that was meant for him.

"You killed her," Naru says hand hovering to the girls still body.

"Oh well we were ordered to bring the girl back alive but when we found the terrorist they had all ready tortured her to death, what do you think school boy?"

'Is this it, is this as far as I'm going to get not being able to do a thing that I wanted,'naru thought only to have his hand garbed by the _'dead'_ girl, "What the..."

"_**It seems that you have a reason to live, if I were to give you power could you keep on living, I propose a deal in exchange for this power you must grant me my one wish."**_

"_**If you accept this contract then you accept its conditions,while you live in the world of humans you will live unlike any other, a different providence, a different time, a different life, the power of thew king will condemn you to a life a solitude are you prepared for this?"**_

While these words ran in his head images flashed before naru's eyes a distant planet,children marked with a glyph of a bird in flight, a giant fox behind a equally large gate, and lastly an image of his so called father.

"**Convergence for the Ragnarok connection so the myth is beginning once again."**

"Yes I Naruto Uzumaki here by do accept the terms of your contract!"

"Hmm?"

"Say how do you supposed a britannian that despises his own country live his life?" Naruto asked.

"What are some kinda radical?" the commander asked.

"Whats wrong why not shot your opponent is just a school boy or have you realized that the only people who should shot are thous who are prepared to be shot?"Naruto asked.

"Whats going on here?" The now nerves commander asked.

"I Naru vi Britannian command all of you," Naruto said reveling his left eye that he had hidden behind his hand, "All of you die!"

"Gladly your highness," The commander replied chuckling insanely, "Fire!"

Taking there side arms to there neck each of the royal guard shot them selves with a smile on there face.

"...Well now."Naruto said with an evil smile on his face.

**Horseman:And cut, man you guys don't know how hard it was to get the first half done but once I did this chapter just flowed from my finger tips.**

**Lelouch:Okay I admit that was pretty good.**

**Horseman:Yup and it only gets better, If you want to see what happens to suzaku and how things will change from here send in them reviews.**

**Lelouch:Yeah were is suzaku that errand you sent him on should be done by now.**

**Horseman:*Evil smile***

**Suzaku: SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**Random dude:Hey there handsome wanna dance?**


End file.
